


Happy To Be Home

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, sexy times in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: When Harry comes home after a long day of work, he quietly makes his way over to the bathroom, trying his best not to wake up his partner. He turns on the light, and when he catches a glimpse of his dark eyes, he sighs, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and curl up in Draco’s warmth. Fall asleep to the sound of his breathing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Kudos: 54





	Happy To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon, who wanted prompt #71 ' _A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss_ ' from the [Kiss Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/637672871507984384/prompt-list).

When Harry comes home after a long day of work, he quietly makes his way over to the bathroom, trying his best not to wake up his partner. He turns on the light, and when he catches a glimpse of his dark eyes, he sighs, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and curl up in Draco’s warmth. Fall asleep to the sound of his breathing.

He gets out of his clothes, and he steps into the shower, hoping to wash away the exhausting day. To feel lighter by the time he steps out of the shower.

But when he feels Draco’s fingertips ever so lightly teasing over the small of his back, before a kiss is pressed to his back, he can’t help but smile.

“Did I wake you up?”

“I don’t mind,” Draco whispers into his ear, as he brings their bodies together. He kisses his neck ever so softly, giving Harry chills all over, as the water crashes down on them. “How was your day?”

“Frustrating,” Harry sighs, but then he clasps his hands around Draco’s hands, which are resting on his stomach. “I’m glad to be home. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Draco smiles, before kissing the back of his partner’s neck again.

But then Harry turns around in his arms, Draco’s touch already starting to make him forget about his day at work. Already starting to make him feel lighter. He kisses him hard, before pushing him up against the wall, a playful grin slowly but surely forming on his face.

“What has gotten into you?” Draco laughs, as Harry teases his tongue over his throat, before kissing him there, his eyes so much brighter than they had been when he had come home.

“Just happy to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
